Blair is ill and needs Chuck to watch her CxB
by gunzehx
Summary: To Blair's dismay the only person to take care of her is Chuck. One Shot.Fluff.


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything yada yada yadaaa..**

_**A/N:**_ This is a one just came to my mind,first Chair fanfic!  
It happens after Chuck says "I love you too" to Blair. Dorota has a day off that's why she isn't there for Blair. R&R pleasee!

"there is no way I'm going to allow Chuck Bass to come near me like this!" I roared at Serena.  
I don't want Chuck to see me weak and needy,he would take satisfaction in this.  
"Sorry B,but my mom and Rufus need me to take care of Eric while they go on their honeymoon." Serena replied.  
"Can't they just go with him? your best friend needs you!"  
"B,don't be silly,and plus Chuck loves you,I'm sure he wouldn't mind" Serena answered me.  
I suddenly got butterflies in my stomach. Chuck Bass loves me,he admitted it last week.  
Then why do I still fear to be weak infront of him? Is this still a game?  
"Fine" I said in defeat and hid under the covers.  
"Love you B and don't worry,Chuck will be over in a few minutes if you need anything"  
"Great" I mumbled and drifted to sleep. I didn't sleep for long,about ten minutes.  
My body was aching everywhere and I was sweating bullets. I couldn't let Chuck see me like this.  
I used whatever energy I had left and dragged myself into my bathroom and slammed the door shut.  
I turned on the bath hoping to clean myself up and atleast make myself a little bit presentable.  
I suddenly heard footsteps coming up the stairs.  
DAMN THAT MOTHERCHUCKER!  
"Waldorf where are you?" Chuck's voice started to get closer.  
"Go away Chuck I'm fine" I answered him hoping he'd believe me. It was Chuck of course and it would take alot more than that to convince him.  
"If you don't come out I'm coming in Blair" Chuck sounded serious.  
"You wouldn't" I snapped.  
"Try me" he laughed.  
"I'm not coming out,you're going to have to drag me out of here"  
The minute I finished my sentence Chuck walked in on me.  
"Told you I'd do it" he grinned and placed out his hand.  
This was a battle that I couldn't win,so I surrendered and placed my hand in his.  
"You're lucky I love you otherwise I would have killed you right now" I glared at him.

CPOV

"You're lucky I love you otherwise I would have killed you right now" she glared at me.  
Same old Blair,trying to act tough when she's not. I laughed.  
"Are you laughing at me being ill?" She questioned me.  
"No I'm laughing at how you're trying to act tough even when your ill" I continued "enough with the interogation,bed Blair you look exhausted".;  
"I am" she replied "I'm only going to bed because I want to,not because you said so".;  
I kissed her on the forehead and tucked her in to bed.  
"Thanks Bass" she said and drifted off to sleep within seconds.  
Now that she was asleep I wasn't quite sure how to entertain myself. Chuck Bass is bored? Now there's something you don't see everyday. I decided to look around Blair's house,I hadn't seen much more than her bedroom and main hallway so I was intrigued. Then again Blair is the most interesting thing in my life,so I decided to check around her room.

BPOV

I wasn't sure how long I slept but I felt quite rejuvenated when I awoke.  
"Chuck?" I asked in the hope that he didn't leave me here. I needed him more than ever.  
"You're awake finally,I was about to dial 911" Chuck joked.  
I beamed at him,he actually stayed. Maybe Chuck Bass has finally changed into a better person.  
"Very funny,Bass" I answered him.  
He walked over to my bed and sat beside me. There was silence,but it was a comfortable one non the less.  
Chuck finally broke the silence.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked me with a concerned tone.  
"I'm alot better thanks,the rest did me about you? I'm sure you were bored waiting around" I answered him.  
"Well I kept myself entertained by checking out your house. I found a few interesting things in you room" Chuck replied.  
Oh God! I hope he didn't find anything too crazy.  
"Like what?" I asked him innocently.  
"The Victrola invitation I sent out" he replied.  
"How exactly is that something interesting?" I asked.  
Clearly I knew why,it was the night we made love. The best night of my life. I was just hoping that he would remember it.  
"Because" he continued "it was the night I fell in love with Blair Waldorf" he grinned.  
I mirrored his grin and said "you just earned some Blair points Bass".;  
"Blair points?" he asked confused.  
"It's just how I look at you,the more Blair points,the more I respect you" I answered him.  
He leaned in and kissed me gently "I love you Blair" he said.  
Intoxicated by his presence it took me a few moments to answer him.  
"I love you too Chuck."


End file.
